nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls are an unbearably beautiful, sweet and adorable trio of superhuman pre-schoolers who are the title characters of the Cartoon Network series Powerpuff Girls and its anime spin-off, Powerpuff Girls Z. It's members include Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup and were created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice, and everything nice", as well as the accidental addition of Chemical X (having been bumped by his then lab assistant, Jojo, later to become the evil villain Mojo Jojo ). After the events of Powerpuff Girls Movie, the Powerpuff Girls "dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." Canon Bio Blossom Blossom, being the smart one has long red hair, pink eyes, and many pink dresses with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. She is known for being the smartest member of and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom tends to be close to Bubbles and Buttercup, thus usually trying to comfort the two, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight (ironically, she is very quick to argue with Buttercup in a few episodes). Despite the concept of her being fussy, overbearing, being too analyctical, she is also the most mature and level-headed member of the team. One episode, "A Very Special Blossom", showed a darker side to Blossom, when she resorted to looting. Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore", though in the same episode she has been shown to breathe fire. In "Ice Sore", surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese (contrary to Bubbles' knowledge of many foreign languages). She is usually seen studying Chinese in a few episodes. Also in the episode'' Power-Noia, Blossom had nightmares about an upcoming test that she didn't study for due to saving live all day. This means that Blossom is the smartest student in Ms. Keane's class, and is also the smartest girl in Townsville. Her personality is "everything nice", and her signature color is pink. '''Bubbles' Bubbles, being the cute one, is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and the laughter", meaning that she is the cutest of the group (despite being the same age) and is defined by a sweet, cheery, and gentile demeanor. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's best link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode Bubblevicious. Her special superpowers are the Sonic Scream, understanding various foreign languages, and communicating with animals. Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus. Her personality is sugar and her signature color is light blue. 'Buttercup' Buttercup, being the tough one, has short black hair in a flip, light green eyes, and dresses in light green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter", she is the group's tough one and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her agression gets the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn. She also showed a needing side in the episode "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out bad guys' for money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up", she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin' Special," her special "ability" is to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, and nor can anyone else in Townsville) which is revealed. She posseses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. While Buttercup doesn't seem to have any special superpower different from her sisters, she is physically the strongest of the three girls. In the episode "Speed Demon" it was also revealed that she can fly the fastest out of all of her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in a later episode. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!" This may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the movie that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down a giant evil gorilla who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys Are Back In Town" Her personality is spice and her signature color is light green. Appearance in Ultima The girls are some of the toughest heroes the Society has to offer. Despite impossible odds, the girls have been through so much from the destruction of their world to the apparent demise of their father, Professor Utonium (more information will be revealed in the story, Powerpuff Problem). They are best friends with the Ultimawarrior, Sadie, including Jenny Wakeman "XJ9", they also now grown into beautiful tweenagers and has their own cloth but still the same color as their old one They also helped make The Rowdyruff boys heroes. Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Characters